Whale of a Birthday and Karate Island (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Whale of a Birthday"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Chuck Klein Jay Lender |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler William Reiss Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Chuck Klein Jay Lender C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" |''"Karate Island"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt |- |'Storyboard Artist' |Chuck Klein |- |'Special Guest Voice' |Pat Morita |- |'Written by' |Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Line Producer' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Production Manager' |Jennie Monica |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editors' |Tim Hill Steven Banks Walt Dohrn |- |'Writers' |Paul Tibbitt Dani Michaeli Jay Lender |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Whale of a Birthday" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Radio DJ, Fish #1, Boys Who Cry #1 |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Salesman, Fish #2, Boys Who Cry #2 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Car Salesman, Boys Who Cry #4 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Seahorse, Billy Fishkin, Cook, Brian Flounder, Boys Who Cry #3 |- |'Jill Talley' |Judy, Clerk, Boys Who Cry #5 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Girl #2, Customer Lady, Girl #1, Boys Who Cry #6 |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl, Boys Who Cry #7 |- |'Chuck Klein' |Pearl (laughing voice) |- |'Jay Lender' |Pearl (screaming voice) |- |'C.H. Greenblatt' |Pearl (crying voice) |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Karate Island" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, The Tickler, Thug #1, Director |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Deliery Fish, Filthy Phil, Artist |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy, Actor |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Video Narrator, Reef Blower, Male Fish, Writer |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Wife Fish, Lipp |- |'Walt Dohrn' |SpongeBob ripping (voice) |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |SpongeBob reading (voice) |- |'Mark O'Hare' |SpongeBob Smiling (voice) |- |'Tom Yasumi' |SpongeBob screaming happy (voice) |- |'Pat Morita' |Master Udon |- |'Mark Elliott' |Narrator |- |'Special Guest "Live Action"' |Pat Morita as Himself |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Casting Director' |Maryanne Dacey |- |'Casting Assistant' |Shannon Reed |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Mishelle Smith |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Sam Henderson Clint Bond Kurt Dumas Chuck Klein John Magness Mark O'Hare Maureen Mascarina Carson Kugler Ted Seko Chris Headrick Marcelo Souza Mike Roth Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Karen Heathwood Aaron Springer |- |'Character & Prop Designers' |Robert Ryan Cory Todd White |- |'Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov John Seymore |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Color Stylist' |Dene Ann Heming |- |'Production Coordinators' |Derek Iversen Noeli Rosas |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Melissa Webster |- |'Production Assistants' |Devon Lombardi Jacqueline Buscarino George Rincon |- |'Final Checker' |Misoon Kim |- |'Sheet Timer' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Eric Weyenberg |- |'Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Anna Adams Michael Petak Andre Boutilier J.F. Kinyon |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christoper Hink Rick Hinson |- |'CG Supervisors' |Ernest Chan Carson Kugler |- |'Animatic Editors' |Steve Downs Mike Roth |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisors and Mixers' |Timothy J. Borquez Joel Valentine |- |'Sound FX Designers & Editors' |Jeffrey Hutchins Keith Dickens Greg Shorer |- |'Sound Editors' |Eric Freeman Dan Elliott Roy Braverman |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Dave Torres Noel Vought |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'"Birthday Girl" Song' |Written by Jay Lender Composed by Andy Paley |- |'"4-Ply" Song' |Written by Carson Kugler Composed by Andy Paley |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Andy Paley Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Mark O'Hare Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post "Artist Unknown" Encore |- |'Animation Services' |"Whale of a Birthday" Sunwoo Entertainment "Karate Island" Toon City Animation, Inc. |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Stock Footage Provided by' |Artbeats Digital Film Library Film & Video Stock Shots Fish Films Footage World |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Pat Morita |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Eric Coleman Cartoon Network Linda Simensky Khaki Jones |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits